


¿Quieres ser mi sol?

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin duda alguna el Campamento Mestizo era un lugar que se caracterizaba por el ambiente alegre y ligero de la gente que asistía a él, y en un lugar como ése era de esperarse que pulularan las bromas entre los campistas. Además, también eran comunes las bromas que más bien se trataban de juegos de palabras. Sin embargo, si había alguien en el campamento que no participaba en esas niñerías, ése sin duda era Nico di Angelo, o eso pensaban todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quieres ser mi sol?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy aprovechando al máximo el que haya echado mano de esta computadora y estoy tratando de avanzar lo más posible a los pendientes. Para los que no lo sepan, mi computadora personal estará fuera de servicio por un par de semanas, así... voy algo atrasada.
> 
> Cómo sea, después de haber escrito el primer drabble para el concurso me quedé con otra idea atravesada en la mente, así que dije "¿y por qué no?"
> 
> ¡Con 364 palabras les presente mi segundo drabble para el concurso!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen y hago esto simplemente para mi disfrute personal.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto "Nico di Angelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

Sin duda alguna el Campamento Mestizo era un lugar que se caracterizaba por el ambiente alegre y ligero de la gente que asistía a él, y en un lugar como ése era de esperarse que pulularan las bromas entre los campistas.

Además, al tratarse de, bueno, un campamento de semidioses, también eran comunes las bromas que más bien se trataban de juegos de palabras.

Generalmente era la cabaña de Hermes quien se dedicaba a enfuriar a sus compañeros con sus ingeniosos apodos que hacían referencia a los padres divinos de los otros chicos, aunque Percy y Jason hacían otro tanto algunas veces.

Sin embargo, si había alguien en el campamento que no participaba en esas niñerías, ése sin duda era Nico di Angelo, que estaba muy por encima de algo así, o eso al menos era lo que pensaban todos.

Hacía ya rato que el hijo de Hades había empezado a salir con Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo, y era bastante común que uno o el otro dejara su respectiva mesa en favor de sentarse junto al otro durante las comidas.

Ese día en particular había sido el turno de Nico de sentarse con la cabaña de Apolo, por lo que ofrecía una vista algo curiosa: él, con su cabello oscuro y ropas negras, rodeado de cabezas rubias y caras sonrientes.

Sin embargo, por la sonrisa maliciosa que llevaba en los labios era fácil saber que tramaba algo.

–Will –llamó al muchacho, lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la cabaña 7 lo escuchara–, ¿quieres ser mi sol?

Un deje de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del hijo de Apolo, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

–S-sí, sí claro –tartamudeó atropelladamente.

Antes de que la cabaña al completo pudiera emocionarse por esas palabras, Nico hizo su último movimiento.

–Pues aléjate unos 149,600,000 Km de mí –respondió, sonriéndole socarronamente.

Fue entonces cuando la cabaña entera estalló en risas ante el rostro desolado de Will.

Sobra decir que Nico no hablaba seriamente, y tan pronto como hubo terminado de reír del dolor de su novio rodeó la cadera de Will con sus brazos, sonriéndole cariñosamente, gesto que Will no pudo menos que corresponder.

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento un mal por Will... pero díganme, ¿qué les pareció?


End file.
